


Heart

by Ceallaigh



Series: Love Bites [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character death but it’s only temporary, F/M, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Love Bites, RFFA Writers, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, rffa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh
Summary: What the Force has put together, let no man put assunder.Part of the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology LOVE BITES Drabble collection.Week 1: Heart





	Heart

Rey cradled Ben’s lifeless body against hers as the rain continued to pelt down. It wasn’t supposed to end this way.

He’d selflessly absorbed the killing blow meant for her. 

Her name had been the last word on his lips as the light had drained from his eyes.

”Don’t leave me,” she cried, placing her hand over his stilled heart.

Lost in her grief, she didn’t notice the warm glow emanating from her hand that flowed into him.

Rey opened her eyes to find his staring back. He covered her hand with his before smiling and saying, “You’re not alone.”


End file.
